The present invention relates to an inside door handle assembly for vehicles, and more particularly to an inside door handle assembly having a handle to open or close a door and a knob to keep the door in a closed state.
An example of an inside door handle assembly according to a prior art is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid Open Publication No. 16268/1992. This conventional inside door handle assembly comprises a base secured to a vehicle's door, a handle rotatably held on the base and able to be turned in a direction to open the door, a knob rotatably supported on the base and able to keep the door in a locked state, and a spring biasing at all times the handle in a direction to accommodate the handle in a space of a bezel. The handle is connected to an opening lever of a door lock mechanism and positioned between first and second upright walls of the base. The knob is coupled also to a locking lever of the door lock mechanism and disposed between the second and third upright walls.
In the conventional inside door handle assembly, the handle and the knob are rotatably held on the base by means of a pin passing therethrough.
This type of conventional assembly is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Nos. 7196/1994 and 43852/1991. These conventional assemblies use projections integral with the base and corresponding through-holes formed on the handle and the knob and adapted to receive the projections in place of the pin. The combination of the projections and the through-holes is useful in saving the pin, but necessary to provide a device for preventing the handle from becoming detached from the base. Thus, the assembly of the conventional inside door handle is a laborious and time consuming task.